ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixels: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch
' Mixels: The Movie '''is the first theatrical adaption of the animated show collaboration between LEGO and Cartoon Network, Mixels. The film was first released on the 18th of November 2016 worldwide, the first teaser was shown in cinemas in the United States on the 4th of December 2015, the teaser was later uploaded to multiple viral video sites. The official trailer was revealed on the 25th of January 2016. The movie was produced by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network Movies and The LEGO Group, it is the second theatrical movie by Cartoon Network and is the second to be rated PG. The movie received positive reviews and was a box office success, also earning $50,000,000 against its $20,000,000 budget, gaining a sequel the year after. Synopsis Major Nixel and King Nixel have found the perfect plan to defeat the Mixels once and for all, destroying the Maximum Cubit which created them in the first place, when they set out to destroy their homes and the Cubits, the Mixels must do anything they can to defend their planet. Plot The film starts with the Warner Bros. logo appearing, except, it's "Cartoon Network-ified", it fades out, then, the casual Cartoon Network logo showing up in a Cartoon Network Games form with "To The Cubit" playing lightly in the background, then the C of Cartoon burps out the MOVIES logo, next, the LEGO Group logo falls from above and crashes through the Cartoon Network Movies logo, next, the LEGO Group logo turns into a Rainbow Cubit and explodes, fading to a black screen. At the time, Planet Mixel and the Mixel-Moon were post-apocalyptic, and was taken over by Nixels, and a 12 year old Flain sets out on a journey to find the Maximum Cubit, eventually, after going through a treacherous journey, Flain collapses when he arrives, he then pulls out a Rainbow Cubit and then activates the Maximum Cubit, which pulses power into the elemental areas nearby, after nothing happens, Flain believes it failed, but when Mixels start emerging from their respective elemental item, Flain is overjoyed, and the Maximum Cubit then brings colour to Planet Mixel and the Mixel-Moon. The intro starts playing. A view of Planet Mixel, the Mixel-Moon and the Lightbulb Sun is seen, and zooms into Planet Mixel, the Electroid Land music from Calling All Mixels is heard, and it zooms over to the Mountain City, and enters the building. A massive party is seen taking place, the Mixels are all throwing a massive Mix Festival, and after tons of Mixing (and Murping), Flain steps onto the stage, and after being persuaded by Burnard, Kamzo, Kraw and Jamzy, he tells the Mixels the story of how color was brought to the Mixel Way, however, after the story, the Shadow Oracle appears, telling the Mixels that the end is near. The screen zooms over to the underground base belonging to the Nixels, where Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel are planning the ultimate plan to defeat the Mixels and ruin fun and creativity, after many hours of brainstorming, he announces the foolproof plan to King Nixel, who approves, and sends millions of Nixels to attack each tribal landscape, and destroy them. Vulk, who is on lookout at the Magma Wastelands, notices an incoming swarm of Nixels and warns Zorch and Flain. Flain quickly has the area evacuated, but the Nixels give chase, resulting in the Infernites Maxing to retaliate, after they escape the swarm, they look back at their now destroyed home. Back at the Nixel base, King Nixel and Major Nixel are viewing the Nixels attacks on a map, King Nixel asks where Colonel Nixel is, and he finds Colonel Nixel and other Nixels paying a Nixel to have a Living Flame in his suit, which burns him to ashes, but they run when they notice King Nixel. The Nixels all attack each tribal landscape and destroy them, resulting in Mixels being scattered across Planet Mixel. Few Mixels find other Mixels, and Mix to try and take down the Nixels giving chase, but end up being chased. Eventually, all Mixels find each other, just as the Infernites fly in on a chopper to rescue the Mixels. King Nixel, outraged at this, activates a Nixelstorm, which catches up many Mixels in it, King Nixel then throws the captured Mixels into the Nix Chamber, where they will be Nixed. Flain and the tribal leaders quickly invent a plan. They attempt a break-in, but get captured, however, Flain breaks free from the Nixels grabbing him and attempts to kick King Nixel and Major Nixel out of the chopper, however, Flain slips, but grabs onto the side of the chopper, King Nixel walks over to him, about to kick him off, but Flain lets go himself, falling to the ground, killing him. Vulk, Zorch, and the other tribal leaders are then thrown into the Nix Chamber while Vulk and Zorch are upset that they lost their brother, however, the other Mixels try to cheer them up, but to no avail. After Kamzo nearly losing his clamp hand, Flurr getting sprayed with bug-repellent and Snoof seriously injuring himself, Zorch finds the perfect break-out plan and quickly shares it with the other Mixels. The Mixels form a slingshot when joining together, and they shoot Krader from it, causing him to smash against the wall, however, it only briefly cracks the wall, causing Forx and Kramm to use Wuzzo as a battering ram, which breaks the wall. The Mixels run until they find the Maximum Cubit surrounded by Nixels, they try to get past, but Major Nixel and other Nixels notice them, and surround them. Flain is suddenly revealed to be alive, and kicks the Nixels away and hands out Cubits to them, resulting in multiple Mixes and two Maxes, the Mixels charge towards the Maximum Cubit, defeating the Nixel guards, as more approach, all Mixels touch the Maximum Cubit after Flain telling them if they all touched it, they would be able to defeat the millions of incoming Nixels. The Mixels all touch the Maximum Cubit, causing them to make a massive Mix between them all, however, King Nixel, Major Nixel and Colonel Nixel congregate with all the Nixels and create three massive mechs. The Ultimate Mix defeats Colonel Nixel first, resulting in him spectating the rest of the battle. Major Nixel is then defeated, also joining Colonel Nixel, however, the Mix and King Nixel begin the final battle. The Ultimate Mix defeats King Nixel and pounds the ground, and punches the Nixels to the other side of Planet Mixel, defeating them. The Mixels throw a party and attempt to make the Ultimate Mix again, but they Murp instead, causing them all to laugh. A post-credits scene shows King Nixel asking Major Nixel if he have any more terrible plans, however, he claims that he does. The final post-credits scene shows Flain activating the Maximum Cubit again, presumably creating more Mixels. Cast (W.I.P.) Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp and Tungster David P. Smith as Krader, Zorch and Volectro Jess Harnell as Vulk, Zaptor, Shuff, Meltus, Burnard and Vaka Fred Tatasciore as Slumbo, Kraw, Jawg, Nixels and Colonel Nixel Phil LaMarr as Chomly, Flurr and Tentro Billy West as Lunk, Gobba and Balk Matt Taylor as Glomp and Hoogi Tara Strong as Scorpi Bumper Robinson as Glurt, Footi and Wizwuz Carlos Alazraqui as Torts and Mesmo Brian Stepanek as Magnifo and Wand Essence Andrew Kishino as Niksput and Glowkies Justin Grollman as Nurp Rodger Bumpass as Naut and Flamzer Phil Hayes as Rokit Dave Fennoy as Globert, Boogly, Krog and Kramm Sam Riegel as Vampos Jeff Bennett as Dribbal, Gurggle and Jinky Duran Norris as Snoof, Waka and Spugg Steve Blum as King Nixel, Kamzo and Weenie Griffin Burns as Snax, Slusho and Chilbo Peter Jason as Major Nixel, Turg and Wuzzo Chris Cox as Gox and Forx TBA as Kuffs, Busto, Tiketz, Camillot, Paladum, Mixadel, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy and unknown Series 8 Mixels '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION!' Production *On the 15th of October, 2015, it was announced that a Mixels feature film was in production. *On the 4th of December, 2015, Cartoon Network made a blog post about the film, and some pictures were shown. *Later that day, the teaser trailer was released. *On the 2nd of January, 2016, Cartoon Network jokingly announced that film would be the finale. **Later that day, LEGO confirmed it was set to continue. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July. *The film was released in theaters worldwide on the 18th of November, 2016. Soundtrack (W.I.P.) *Planet Nixel *To The Rainbow Cubit *The Eye Of Nixhulhu *The Colors of the Mixel Way *Intro *Calling All Mixels: Electroid Land Remix *The Electroid Dance Partay *Nixed-Up Plan *More like Planet Nixel *The Nixel Attack *Flain's Realization *Fiery Fanatics *The Great Run-Up *The Mines *Digging a Hole *The Escape from the Mines *Electroid Party UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Songs These are the songs heard throughout the film, the score was composed by Kevin Manthei. *The Colors of the Mixel Way (sung by Flain) *The Electroid Dance Partay (sung by the tribal leaders) *More like Planet Nixel (sung by King Nixel, Major Nixel and the Nixels) *The Safes (sung by the captured Mixels) *Nixing the Mixing (sung by Major Nixel and King Nixel) *The Colors of the Mixel Way (reprise, sung by the Mixels) Deleted Scenes (W.I.P.) Escape from the Mixel-Moon (extended) It involves the Orbitons and the Glowkies in a desparate attempt to escape the Mixel-Moon when the Nixels invade. UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Memorable Quotes (W.I.P.) Krog: Snoof! Snoof: Krog, I'm too heavy, ya gotta let go, I've always been selfish and uncaring! Chilbo & Flurr Mix: Chilbo & Flurr to the rescue! Snoof: What the Mix?! Krader: Ready?! Mixels: Yep! Krader: LAUNCH!!! (the slingshot launches Krader towards the wall) Krader: KRADER! SMAAASH!!! (smashes wall) King Nixel: Major, got any other terrible plans? (awkward silence) Major Nixel: Totally! Teslo: I'M SCARED! (the pylon falls off of a cliff) Zaptor: Grab on to it! Volectro: Okay- (Volectro gets electrocuted) UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Trailers *The first trailer was released on the 4th of December, 2015, the voice-over is done by David P. Smith. *The second trailer was released on the 16th of February, 2016, the voice-over is done by Rodger Bumpass. *The international trailer was released on the 4th of July, 2016, this trailer has no voice-over. Transcript Logo Variants (W.I.P.) Warner Bros. In the film and the trailers, it appears "Cartoon Network-ified". Cartoon Network It appears in a similar way to the Cartoon Network Games logo. Cartoon Network Movies An entirely new logo is used. LEGO The red square is a Rainbow Cubit. Expanded Franchise Mixels: The Movie 2, What Orbits Past The Mixel-Moon A sequel is in the works. Synopsis More creatures are going to be found past the Mixel-Moon, and the Mixels will face their greatest threat yet. Production In January 2017, Cartoon Network announced three more Mixels films, two of which would release later that year, and the final film would premiere at the start of 2018. Mixels: The Movie 3, The End of Mixing A final sequel and film is in the works. Mixels: Where It All Began A prequel is in the works. Promotion (W.I.P.) LEGO Theme In late 2016, LEGO began releasing sets based on the film. Set List *Mixel Chopper *The Final Battle *The Nixel Base *The Maximum Cubit *Nixel Polybags Gallery MixelsMovieScene1.jpg|Flain falling from the Nixels' chopper. MixelsMovieScene2.png|Kraw and Flain after escaping the Nixelstorm. Scene3.PNG|The Infernite cousins staring at the incoming Nixels. Scene4.jpg|Tentro and Lunk about to Mix to escape the Nixels. Scene5Final.png|Flurr hearing Lunk and Slumbo's screams. Continuity *This is the fifth time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *This is the fifth appearance of Nixels Land. ("Another Nixel", "Nixel "Mix Over", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *The Nixels from Calling All Mixels appear for the first time. *The posters for Series 1, 2 and 3 are re-used for the films posters. *Wuzzo shouts "Comin' through!" for the second time. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *Teslo says "I'm scared!" for the third time. ("Epic Comedy Adventure", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Trivia *This is the first time a Mixel dies onscreen. **However, Flain is revealed to be alive once the remaining Mixels escape the Nix Chamber. *Mixels are revealed to be organics. *It is revealed that Flain was the first Mixel to roam Planet Mixel, and created the other Mixels by using the power of the Maximum Cubit. *It is revealed that King Nixel was the first Nixel, and cloned himself, but it went wrong and created Nixels and Major Nixel. *This is the first time Wizwuz speaks on his own. *This is Tentro's first speaking role since Elevator. *This is the first time Scorpi speaks. *Major Nixel and King Nixel are shown outside of their shells for the first time. **This is due to their shells being destroyed by the Ultimate Maximum Mix. *Vaka-Waka are separated for the first time. *Colonel Nixel is introduced. Allusions (W.I.P.) *'Terraria-'''The Eye Of Nixhulhu is a direct reference to Terraria's boss, the Eye Of Cthulhu, complete with similar music that plays during the fight. *'SpongeBob SquarePants'-The Gravity Plug is a reference to the episode "The Main Drain". *'Crash & Bernstein'-Jawg telling his brothers to use his "other barrel" is reference to the first season finale. *'Minecraft'-A game that Shuff is seen playing on his computer is a reference to this hit game. *'The Simpsons'''-The scene where Colonel Nixel and other Nixels are betting to make a Nixel put a Living Flame in his suit is a reference to the episode "Cape Feare". Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Mixels Category:LEGO Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated Films